


It's A Bad Way

by iggypup87



Series: Roxanne [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, pre Finn Balor/Sami Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: AJ is feeling down after his break up. Luckily Finn is there to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm not dead. Been working on some side stories for the series "Put on The Red Line." This one takes place before the main fic.

AJ heard a knock but didn’t stir. His eyes transfixed on the ceiling fan above him, its dull hum drilling into AJ’s ears. Its fast, spinning rhythm almost hypnotizing, blinding him to the second knock. AJ’s eyes only blinked behind his glasses, his numb body finally turning over.

It had been a dumb fight. It was an argument over where they were going to dinner when it escalated. Things hadn’t been the same since he found what AJ did for a living. This was supposed to be a patch-up. A nice evening out together where nothing mattered.

_“Don’t touch me, you whore!”_

Words still like daggers in AJ’s aching heart. He curled up in a ball, sniffing. The knock persisted, the pounding getting louder. AJ gathered strength in his arms and pushed himself up right. His feet hit the cold floor, not registering his own footsteps walking towards the door. AJ’s stomach knotted when he undid the door chains. Maybe he came back? Here to apologize and start all over again?

Fat chance, AJ thought as he opened the door. Finn’s handsome face greeted him, smiling at first before turning worried.

“Jesus fucking Christ, AJ. You look like hell.”

AJ pushed his long, brown bangs out of his face. He avoided Finn’s light blue eyes, shining with concern. 

“Yeah, it’s been a rough couple of days.”

“Please tell me you at least showered,” Finn asked, clutching his lego box underneath his arm.

AJ nodded, scratching the back of his head.

“What are you doing here anyway Finn?”

“Thought I’d cheer you up,” Finn said, holding the box of Lego up. From what AJ could tell, it was the space shuttle model. “Come put together some Lego with you. Was going to bring beers to get drunk, but I know you silly protestants and your abstaining from alcohol.”

AJ chuckled. Finn’s warm smile and sense of humor melted away a little numbness. His heart still heavy, though, he opened the door wide for Finn.

Finn settled himself in. He took off his leather jacket, revealing a too-tight t-shirt showing off his cut body. The “Lego” emblem stretched against his well defined pecs and AJ averted his eyes. While Finn was one of the most attractive people he knew, now wasn’t the time to ogle his friend. Finn opened the Lego box, pouring the bricks onto the clean table. He opened the instructions, biting his thick lower lip. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked, not looking up from the instructions. 

“Not really,” AJ sighed, pulling up a chair next to Finn. He looked over the instructions, trying not to notice that Finn had to wear tight pants yet again. How it accented Finn’s thick thighs so beautifully.

Maybe he was right Maybe AJ was just nothing more than a whore. AJ pushed his glasses up and grabbed the instructions. His hands accidentally brushed against Finn’s and he jumped. 

“Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, sham? Anyway, I was thinking pizza,” Finn said, taking out his phone no doubt to look up the nearest pizza joint.

“What about your diet?”

“What about it? It’s cheat day anyway and I got a bummed friend to cheer up. Pepperoni good? That’s normally a safe choice.”

AJ nodded as Finn made the call. Finn got up and paced the room while he placed the order. AJ tried so hard to look at the instructions but Finn was just too distracting. AJ licked his lips. Finn’s ass was what dreams were made of. So perky and firm, his tight pants accented the rock hard glutes. 

AJ swallowed and repeated James 1:14-15 inside his head.

_But every man is tempted, when he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed. Then when lust hath conceived, it bringeth forth sin._

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Finn was just here to cheer AJ up, nothing more. So what if his ex hadn’t touched him for months before breaking up? So what if Finn was irresistibly handsome, smiling so warmly at him right now?

AJ took another deep breath and looked back at the instructions. His glasses falling down at the bottom of his nose. He channeled his frustrations out on the instructions which he could barely understand. It reminded him of putting together IKEA furniture. 

And how his ex would rubbed his hand after smashing his thumb with the hammer. His soft lips pressing a soothing kiss against it before stroking AJ’s face….

“Oy, aren’t you cute looking at the instructions right now?” Finn snapped AJ out of his thoughts. Finn’s long index finger pressed the glasses up back into position. AJ sat up, looking right at Finn. Finn’s warm smile melted through some of the sadness and AJ couldn’t help but smile back.

“The pizza will be ready in about twenty minutes. Until then,” Finn said, combing through the bricks, “let’s get started.” 

=====

After two hours and an entire extra large pizza, the space shuttle started to actually take shape. How Finn did this for fun, AJ had no idea. But it was nice to have the company. Finn would ask for pieces and sometimes, AJ’s hand would brush against Finn’s strong hands. His heart would jump and he’d take notice of Finn’s handsome visage concentrating at putting the pieces in just right.

AJ closed his eyes. He licked his lips and repeated another bible verse inside his head, this time Titus 2:12.

_Training us to renounce ungodliness and world passions, and to live self-controlled, upright, and godly lives in the present age._

“So everyone at work misses you,” Finn said, jumping AJ back into reality. He pointed at a piece in the far corner. “Xavier really wants you to play some video game I’ve forgotten the name of. Probably a shooter, knowing you two.”

AJ sighed, handing the piece over to Finn. Speaking of desires of the flesh, sometimes AJ laughed at the irony he was technically a sex worker. That while he sat here fighting temptation, he made his money being a temptation. Lord knows how many of those men were married, bored with their lives or in the closet. AJ closed his eyes, those stinging words echoed through his mind.

_You’re no better than a filthy prostitute._

“Everything okay, AJ?” Finn said, waving his hand in front of AJ’s furrowed face.

“Yeah,” AJ lied rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. “Sorry, just spaced out for a bit.”

Finn reached out and messed up AJ’s hair, “Come on, we’re almost finished. Hand me those two long white pieces right there.”

AJ handed Finn the pieces as Finn’s phone went off. Like it did for most of the evening, Finn would check it and his face would light up like a child receiving his favorite toy. He typed out a reply and head back to work, shaking his head while his striking face beamed.

“Who are you texting? That Sami guy?” AJ asked.

“So what if I am?” Finn said, his face buried in the project as he connected the pieces like a surgeon. 

“When are you going to ask him out?”

“Come on,” Finn said, sitting up straight and stretching his well muscled arms out, “We’re just friends.”

“Uh-huh,” AJ said, laughing, “I’ve been seeing the way you smile when you text him.”

Finn chuckled, “Come on and hand those pieces over there,” pointing at the thin triangles over by AJ’s left.

AJ gathered the pieces and sighed. He remembered first communicating. How AJ would smile every time his phone lit up. Exchanging small jokes. His chest felt heavy and he clutched his hands. A familiar painful swell rose through his body and AJ clamped his eyes shut. A warm tear trickled down his face.

“I miss him, Finn” he choked, opening his eyes that were welling up. He wiped away a tear and sniffed. “I miss him so much.”

Finn put down his pieces. His concerned blue eyes met AJ’s weeping ones. Finn sighed and scooted his chair close to AJ. Strong pairs of arms embraced AJ, drawing him close to Finn’s soft body. It was warm and inviting. However, the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

Finn’s fingers brushed through AJ’s long hair. He rocked AJ, his hushes vibrating pleasantly against AJ’s ear. AJ clutched Finn’s soft shirt and buried his face into Finn’s smooth chest. AJ licked his lips and took a deep breath. Finn’s fresh, woodsy scent assaulted his nose. The woods only reminded AJ of him. AJ sniffed and looked up at Finn.

Finn stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. His blue eyes narrowed as he wiped AJ’s tears away. AJ’s breath quicken, haven’t been so close to another human being in so long. Finn’s hot breath brushed past his face, tickling his lips.

AJ leaned up, his body acting on its own. Finn’s warm eyes lidded as AJ stared at Finn’s parted lips. AJ couldn’t help but notice how soft they seemed as he got closer. Until Finn cupped AJ’s chin, drawing him closer.

Finn’s lips were as soft as they looked. AJ pressed his gently against them before pressing harder. He heard Finn’s nose exhale as a soft tongue pushed against AJ’s lips. AJ whimpered, feeling Finn’s soft thumb stroke his chin. He tilted his head, running his hands up Finn’s muscled neck. Finn tongue pushed against AJ’s, licking under it. A jolt went through AJ’s body and he pressed his body closer.

 

A strong hand went down AJ’s chest. AJ’s hands laced through Finn’s short hair, pushing him closer. Finn withdrew his tongue and wrapped those soft lips around AJ’s bottom lip. AJ moaned as Finn pulled and tugged. All while Finn’s fingers played with the hem of AJ’s t shirt.

It was then it hit AJ. He was sitting at his kitchen table making out with his good friend Finn. A good friend who was only here to cheer AJ up. Not make out with and certainly not go to bed with.

As Finn pulled away, AJ sniffed, his voice betraying his thoughts.

“He’s right, I’m nothing but a whore.”

Finn stopped and stroked AJ’s face. Those blue eyes narrowed, anger piercing through them.

“He told you what?”

AJ looked away, “He’s been trying to get me out of what I’ve been doing for two years. Finally, I told him that I wasn’t going to just quit my job. The money’s too good and I honestly don’t know what else to do. After that, he wouldn’t touch me, talk to me, or even see me after that small fight.”

AJ wiped a tear from his eye, still not making eye contact, “Then we were supposed to go out for dinner when it exploded again and he called me a whore. Saying how I was no better than a filthy prostitute. That’s when I told him to get out and never come back.”

AJ swallowed, looking up with the ceiling. Warm tears streaming down his face bringing no comfort.

“And he’s right. I tempt men out of money for a living. I can’t even spend an evening with my friend without throwing myself at him--”

“Hey!” Finn said, stroking AJ’s chin. His firm but gentle grip pulled AJ’s gaze away from the ceiling and facing him. Finn pushed AJ’s bangs out of his face and stroked his cheek.

“There is no shame in what we do. It puts food on our tables and keeps a roof over our heads.”

“But...”

“But what? Your biblical teaching go against it? Tough luck, you’re gay and it says a few bad things about that. Your ex-boyfriend didn’t approve? Fuck him. He can’t respect you and frankly doesn’t deserve a beautiful person like you.”

Finn pressed his forehead against AJ, chuckling, “And you throwing yourself at me? I kissed back, AJ. If I didn’t want it, I would have pushed away. I’m here to cheer you up. And if this means being a rebound to a handsome bloke like you then I am more than willing.”

AJ closed his eyes. Finn was right. There was no shame in what they did. That God loves him no matter what because the bible said a lot of things. And most importantly, Finn did something that his ex didn’t.

Finn accepted AJ.

AJ opened his eyes, smiling softly. Finn flashed him a warm smile. Guilt racked AJ’s stomach as that was the very smile would look down at text messages.

“What about you and Sami?”

“We’re just friends,” Finn said, tucking AJ’s hair behind his ears, “if something else forms then something else forms. But right now I’m fucking single. There’s nothing for you to feel guilty about.”

Finn stroked AJ’s cheek again. AJ leaned into the touch, nuzzing Finn’s soft hand. He turned, kissing the palm and taking the hand into his own.

Finn sighed. His blue eyes twinkled as a boyish grin spread across his face.

“Now we can finish the Lego project or you can find out why they call me the sheet stallion.”

AJ snorted, “Only Luke calls you that.”

Finn laughed, his handsome face becoming more warm with that bright, glowing smile. He leaned in close, his hot breath brushing past AJ’s sensitive ear.

“And there’s a reason for that,” he whispered before licking the shell of AJ’s ear. AJ shivered as Finn hand ran across his chest, his lips danced gracefully against AJ’s neck. AJ clung to Finn’s strong back. His nerve endings felt like fire as Finn dipped his tongue along the collarbone, pressing hard.

AJ’s body flushed and a mewl escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and traced his hands down Finn’s back. He played with the hem of Finn’s shirt as Finn gripped his. AJ pulled away and raised his arms up, allowing Finn to strip him of the cumbersome shirt.

Cold air hit his chest and it only accented the warm hands running along his chest. AJ’s chest heaved as Finn’s lips crashed into his again. His teeth clashed against Finn’s. Finn tugged on AJ’s bottom lip again before parting.

“We’d probably be more comfortable on your bed.”

AJ only nodded. Finn got up first, extending his hand out. A million things swam through AJ’s mind. The heavy feeling that he was just using his friend. That this was just a lustful moment and he needed to stay strong. But that all went away when Finn’s bright smile warmed through his heart.

AJ took Finn’s inviting hand. His thumb traced the back of AJ’s hand and soft fingers squeezed his palm. AJ looked up into Finn’s warm eyes, a warm flush melting through his numb body. AJ couldn’t help but smile back as Finn pulled him up.

Their bodies collided and those smooth hands eased down AJ’s back. They rubbed circles into the small of his back while AJ leaned his head against Finn’s chest. Finn’s sharp breathing and beating heart smoothed AJ.He closed his eyes and inhaled Finn’s scent. The woodsy smell now cause his entire body to tingle down to his toes.

Finn cupped AJ’s chin again, pulling him up. His index finger danced across AJ’s lips before pressing a kiss. AJ moaned as Finn’s tongue probed deep inside his yielding mouth. His fingers clung to finn’s soft shirt as Finn pushed him towards the bed.

AJ’s legs impacted the bed. Finn parted and lightly pushed AJ on the bed. AJ looked up and panted as Finn stripped his shirt.

Every cut muscle rippled and flex as Finn peeled it off. AJ licked his lips, reaching out to stroke every muscle along Finn’s well defined torso. He leaned forward and dipped his tongue along the canyons of Finn’s ripped abs. Sweat danced on his tongue as he licked right down to Finn’s belly button.

Finn carded his fingers through AJ’s hair, moaning as AJ’s rested his hands on Finn’s tight ass. He gave it a squeeze. It was so firm that AJ couldn’t get a good handle. But it still felt amazing against his hands as he ran them down the round cheeks. Finn’s laughter tighten his abs against AJ’s tongue.

“You really wanted to touch my arse.”

AJ looked up and laughed, fiddling with Finn’s pants button. Finn smiled back, running his hands down the back of AJ’s head. He licked his lips, flashing his fangs as AJ unzipped Finn’s pants.

“Whatcha doing there?” Finn said, cupping AJ’s chin. AJ laced his fingers around the belt loops of Finn’s pants and pulled down. He darted his tongue out slowly, looking down briefly. Finn’s dick stood erect, long and thick. AJ’s hot breath blew against the bobbing head, already slick with precum. He looked back up at Finn, grinning.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said back before running his tongue along the head. Finn rubbed the back of AJ’s head as AJ wrapped his lips around Finn. Sweat and salty precum hit his tongue. He licked a long stripe along the pulsating vein. His cheeks hollowed, sucking hard as Finn filled his mouth completely. He hand took care of what he couldn’t handle, gently tugging the taut foreskin as it pumped. A moan met AJ’s ears as he continued to swirl his tongue down Finn’s shaft.

He took a deep breath and swallowed Finn whole. He moaned around Finn’s dick pushing down his throat. AJ looked up, nose being tickled by pubic hair before he slowly pulled off. His tongue traced around the head a few times before looking up at Finn. He licked his lips, stroking Finn’s dick before planting a kiss.

“I want you,” AJ whispered, stroking his fat tongue once more along the head. Finn shivered. His hands gripped AJ’s shoulders tight and he pushed AJ onto the bed. AJ’s breath quicken as Finn gripped his sweatpants and yanked them off. He arched his hips into the cold air. Finn graced AJ’s stomach with wet kisses, dipping his tongue inside AJ’s belly button.

AJ moaned, his hips rising to the air as Finn gripped his hips. Strong hands snaked around AJ and grasped his behind. Finn rutted himself against AJ’s bare legs as he spread AJ’s butt cheeks apart, gracing a finger around his hole.

AJ shuddered at the touch, his muscles twitching at the finger. He licked his lips and pointed at the nightstand.

“Lube and condoms are in there,” he said, raising Finn’s chin up. Finn’s long tongue licked up AJ’s chest. AJ shivered as Finn made his way up his neck. Finn scraped his teeth against AJ’s adam’s apple. His hands traveled up AJ’s bare side, causing a wonderful jolt to go up AJ’s spine.

Finn captured AJ’s lower lip, biting it gently. “You sure you want this?” Finn asked, running his hand down AJ’s pectorals. AJ nodded, a shaky moan escaped his quivering lips.

“I haven’t been touched in months, “ He said as Finn planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Fuckin’ bastard,” Finn said, going over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer, going through it while AJ laid himself down. He spread his legs and closed his eyes. It had been a while but he knew he had to prepare his body. He drew a deep breath and exhaled as his ears picked up the sound of a bottle being opened.

“I’ll treat you right then,” Finn said, breath brushing across AJ’s stomach. AJ stomach flexed as a tongue dipped inside his belly button again. His eyes fluttered open and he watched Finn nestle himself between AJ’s legs. 

“Make up for all that lost time,” Finn continued, this time his hot breath brushed against AJ’s cock. AJ’s eyes went wide and no sooner did he look down did Finn engulf his cock.

“Finn!” was all AJ could make out as his fingers laced through Finn’s hair. It gripped tight as Finn’s tongue swirled around the shaft. His warm mouth created such an inviting suction that AJ couldn’t help but thrust up into it.

Another moan escaped his lips as Finn pressed a finger inside him. AJ whimpered, tightening around the intrusion. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body to allow Finn to move.

Finn wiggled his finger inside, spreading AJ’s muscle before adding a second one. All while he took more of AJ into his mouth. AJ pushed down against the fingers, gripping Finn’s hair tight. Finn pulled off his dick. He licked a long stripe up AJ’s shaft while pushing another finger inside.

AJ’s breath shuddered. Finn’s fingers worked gentle and quick, stretching his hole out. Finn kissed AJ’s inner thigh, nipping the skin while pushing his fingers deep. AJ moaned loudly as Finn drummed up against his prostate. 

“Finn,” AJ said, gripping Finn’s hair maybe too tight, “Please..for the love of god, fuck me already!”

Finn pulled away, chuckling. He pushed his fingers deeper, spreading them out while AJ pressed down.

“That’s not a very Christian thing to say.”

AJ’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed Finn’s humor or thought he was a ruthless tease. Finn spread his fingers out one last time before withdrawing them. AJ sighed at the empty feeling.His eyes fluttered while he watched Finn rolled the condom over his dick.

Finn hoisted his legs up. AJ wrapped them around Finn’s waist. Finn’s hard, slicked dick lined up with AJ’s hole, teasing it. His hole twitched against it before Finn pressed on. 

AJ threw his head back and a loud groan escaped his lips. Finn’s fingers almost did nothing to prepare him. AJ felt stretched beyond what he used to. He bit his lower lip, whimpering as Finn continued to push.

Finn planted soft kisses along AJ’s neck. His hands ran up AJ’s torso, his middle finger tracing AJ’s sensitive nipple. AJ closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Let me know when I can move,” Finn said, finally burying himself to the hilt. One of his hands traced AJ’s twisted face. AJ opened his eyes and kissed the palm of Finn’s hand. He didn’t realize that taking someone like Finn would be so hard. Especially after a long dry spell. 

His fingers danced against Finn’s back. His body relaxed and soon the painful stretching melted away. AJ licked his lips, enjoying the stretched feeling of full. He pushed down his hips, moaning loudly as more of Finn brushed inside him. Finn kissed his forehead and gripped his hips.  
Finn started a slow rhythm, keeping things shallow. His hands ran over AJ’s taut stomach, licking his lips.

“That bastard doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” Finn said. He leaned close, licking the shell of AJ’s ear. Finn’s heaving breath tickled AJ’s ear as he pushed deeper. AJ’s toes curled and he pushed down. Finn’s dick pushed in deeper. AJ clenched around him, enjoying Finn’s movement inside him.

“Finn, your dick feels so goddamn good,” AJ gasped as Finn rotated his hips. Finn chuckled, pressing his lips against AJ’s.

“Such a naughty little Christian boy,” he said. He pulled AJ’s lower lip and smacked AJ’s ass. AJ moaned. He threw his head back against the pillows as Finn pressed his lips against his neck. AJ clung to Finn’s hair tight as Finn sped up his thrusts.

Sweat formed against AJ’s brow as nothing else in matter. Just the sweet feeling of Finn’s dick sliding inside, the head brushing ever so nicely against his prostate. His stomach tighten and he pressed his forehead against Finn’s.

“Touch me,” AJ gasped.

“Gladly.” Finn said, stealing a kiss from AJ. His smooth hand gripped AJ’s twitching dick and jerk. AJ’s toes curled. A loud moan escaped his lips as he thrust into Finn’s hand, pressure building up. Soon, with a soft squeeze, AJ felt that build up release itself in Finn’s hand. Finn wasn’t that far behind, rutting fast into AJ before thrusting deep. Finn kissed AJ, pulling out.

AJ let out a content moan, almost missing Finn’s presence inside him. He turned and watch Finn clean himself off. AJ licked his lips, watching Finn’s firm ass wiggle in the distance. He smiled, settling into the bed sheets.

For the first time in awhile, someone actually made him feel wanted. Relief spread through his body as the aftershock of orgasm washed through his body. His eyes fluttered shut, still swimming in thoughts of what had just happened.

“Oy, hope you’re not going to bed without me,” Finn’s voice startled AJ awake. AJ smiled, opening his arms out. Finn took the invention, shifting the bed sheets and snuggling close. He cupped AJ’s chin again and kissed.AJ leaned close, his legs tangling up with Finn’s as Finn’s hand traveled down AJ’s back.

Finn parted the kiss and grabbed AJ’s glasses. He placed them over on the nightstand. AJ squinted, his eyes adjusting to the dark light around him. He could make out Finn’s smiling face, though. He leaned into Finn’s hand as it stroked his face.

“Feeling better?” Finn said, stroking AJ’s lips.

AJ nodded. “Thank you. Guess I needed something like that.” He closed his eyes, enjoying Finn’s soft strokes against his sides. He settled close to Finn, pressing his hair against his rock hard chest.

“Needed to feel loved?” Finn said, stroking small circles along AJ’s back. 

“Yeah,” AJ whispered. 

Finn kissed AJ’s forehead, “After a break up like that, I don’t blame you.”

Finn held AJ close, running his hand through AJ’s soft hair. AJ closed his eyes and breathed deep. For the first time in weeks, he didn’t drift to sleep sad and alone.


End file.
